


Missed Chances and Cheese Omelettes

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: #alcohol warning, Angst, Drunk Dial, F/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley drunk dials Farkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chances and Cheese Omelettes

Farkle was working on his thesis paper when his cell phone rang. He smiled when his Caller ID lit up with Riley’s name.

 "Farkle!” She practically yelled before he could even greet her.

 “Riley, what—”

 “I messed up, Farkle. I messed everything up, you know why? Because I am in love with you. And I didn’t do anything about it and now you’re with Is-is-isuh-whatever.” Farkle’s heart plummeted to his feet. He knew she’d never say these things sober, and that she probably didn’t even mean it. He sighed and stood up, looking for his keys.

 “Riley, you’re drunk.” 

“‘m not that drunk.” _That’s what drunk people say_ , he thought. He hoped she wasn’t alone.

“Riley, where are you?” He asked, grabbing his keys off his kitchen table.

“With Maya—Farkle?!” Riley’s voice was cut off with another’s. Farkle put his keys down.

“Maya, thank god. How much has she had to drink?” 

“Too much. Blame Lucas and his damn moonshine. I doubt she’ll remember any of this in the morning.” Farkle rolled his eyes. Lucas probably wasn’t even tipsy.

“I’ll stop by in the morning and make sure she drinks water and takes some aspirin,” Farkle offered, remembering that tomorrow was Friday and Maya had morning art class on Fridays.

“It’s like you read my mind.” 

“Just get her home safe, yeah?” 

“Of course.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Farkle knocked softly on Riley’s door at 10 AM, but he had a feeling she was still asleep. He sighed and pulled out his key to her apartment. She’d given it to him in case of emergency, but he’d found that “emergency” was a loose term. He set his messenger bag down on her couch and headed into her kitchen to grab some aspirin and a glass of water for Riley, which he left on her nightstand. He glanced at her sleeping form for a moment before tiptoeing out of her room. She was still wearing last night’s smeared makeup. He was going to have to have words with Lucas.

He tiptoed back to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She needed protein, so he pulled out eggs, cheese, and some assorted veggies. Today was an omelette day. He shredded the cheese and chopped the vegetables. By the time he finished, it was 10:30. Riley shuffled out with one hand on her head and the other holding the water glass. “Farkle, what…”

“You called me last night, and I know that Maya has morning class today. So I thought I’d better come make sure you were okay.” Farkle shrugged and turned on the stove. “I’m making you an omelette.”

“I called you last night?” She groaned, sitting down at her small, round kitchen table.

“You don’t remember it at all?”

Riley put her face down on the table. “Do I look like I remember anything about last night?”

“Just drink your water. You’ll feel better,” Farkle instructed, cracking a few eggs into the now hot pan. Riley sat up and chugged the rest of the water. The next ten minutes went by in near silence, save for the sounds of the food cooking. When it was done, Farkle placed the omelette in front of Riley. “Eat up.”

“Are you going to eat anything?” Riley asked, digging in hesitantly.

“I had a bagel before I left my apartment. I know you probably don’t feel hungry, but trust me, you’ll feel better if you eat.” Farkle grabbed Riley’s water glass and refilled it. “And keep hydrating yourself. A hangover is caused by dehydration from the sugars in alcohol.”

Riley rolled her eyes and took the water. Farkle sat down across from her at the table.

“Stop staring at me, Farkle.” Riley said after a few minutes of silence.

“Sorry,” Farkle swallowed. “So you really…don’t remember _anything_?”

Riley shook her head. “Is there something I should remember?”

“Ah,” Farkle frowned. “No. Nothing important.” He was hoping she’d remember. The truth was that he was incredibly in love with her. He’d thought he was over her, but hearing her say those words the night before, even though she was extremely drunk, brought back a wave of emotions he hadn’t expected. He was so angry at himself, because he knew he was never going to have a _real_ chance with her, and because he should’ve been happy with Isadora. By all accounts they were perfect for each other. But he was irrevocably and undeniably in love with Riley Matthews, and after he made sure Riley was okay, he would head to Isadora’s place to break things off. It wasn’t fair to her to keep dating her when he knew how he felt about Riley. Isadora deserved someone who could love her with all of his heart, and that someone was not Farkle.

 

* * *

 

Farkle left pretty hastily after Riley finished her omelette. He made her promise to keep drinking water, and told her to call if she needed anything. “Can’t you stay awhile?” she asked, but his hand was already on the doorknob.

“I’m supposed to meet Isadora,” he admitted, biting his lip. Riley felt something inside her snap. Isadora. His girlfriend. The one he loved. She nodded.

 “Right, yeah, of course. I’ll see you later, then.” She forced a smile as he walked out the door, then collapsed onto her couch. She wanted to run after him and tell him she’d made a mistake. She wanted to pull him in by his jacket and kiss him with everything she had. But Farkle was with Isadora, and anything that he might’ve felt for Riley in the past was gone. Riley sighed.

 _At least he’s happy_.


End file.
